Destino para cuatro
by Hikari Goenji
Summary: RAWR! Bueno...este es un fanfic que he estado escribiendo con la ayuda de Midori-chan. Los personajes principales son Itzuko Hikaru  Midori s OC  y Hikari Kenzou  Hikari s OC ...Ahm! No soy buena explicando...lEANLO...Y espero que les agrade ;3


**"Mi decisión fue ir a buscarlo, más allá de toda la gente en el mundo"**

**Historia 1-. Itzuko Hikaru.**

-Todo está difuso…me siento ligera…como si estuviera flotando…en cierta forma me gusta pero también es tenebroso, pero nada me hace temer ya que tu estás aquí-

Eso es lo que pensaba Itzuko Hikaru, una pequeña de 14 años de ojos celestes y cabello negro, mientras intentaba despertase de un largo y extraño sueño que había tenido. Había soñado como sería su nueva vida en Japón, deseaba encontrar nuevos y mejores amigos…pero en especial soñaba con encontrar a un chico ideal como el que ella había soñado las últimas noches antes de su viaje.

-Muy buenos días- decía Miyu, la hermana gemela de Itzuko, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buen día- Respondían los padres de Itzuko y la misma al unísono.

-¡Vaya! Que hoy te has levantado más temprano de lo normal- le dice Itzuko a su hermana.

-Obvio, mañana nos vamos a Japón, hoy es el día en que nos tendremos que despedir de nuestros amigos y amigas- Decía Miyu tomando un pan tostado y la mermelada.

-S-Sí, hoy es nuestro último día aquí- Decía Itzuko muy poco convencida.

Itzuko y Miyu salieron de su casa, corriendo una tras de otra, ambas sonreían tan dulcemente, parecía que nada podía deshacer la felicidad de estar juntas.

Ambas corrieron hasta llegar al parque, donde un grupo de chicos jugaban futbol; De un momento a otro la sonrisa de Itzuko se borró de su rostro, Miyu, alegremente, la alentaba a que se unieran al juego pero Itzuko se negaba.

La razón de que Itzuko no quisiera jugar era que; hace algunos años, en el torneo Futbol Frontera Infantil había fallado mucho al jugar sin poder conectar un pase y menos meter un gol. No era su culpa, ella había estado bajo mucha preocupación y estrés días antes del partido; Miyu había sido secuestrada hacía mucho y por fin la policía la había encontrado sana y salva, sin embargo Miyu no recordaba nada, Itzuko, a pesar de sentirse feliz de ver a su hermana, aún se sentía preocupada por lo que le pudieron haber hecho.

Ignorantes de esta situación, sus compañeros de equipo le pedían que se retirara de la cancha, por que no tenía sentido que ella siguiera jugando, le decían que no servía para nada. Itzuko creyendo esas palabras se retiro de la cancha y del futbol mismo.

Itzuko solo sonrió y le dijo a su hermana: Ahora no tengo ánimos.

Miyu sonriendo le dijo: Está bien, pero tan siquiera vayamos a saludar a nuestros viejos amigos.

Itzuko: D-De acuerdo vayamos- Su voz se oía tensa

Miyu gritó muy fuerte: HEEEEEY! ¡Chicos, acá volteen DEMONIOS!

Pronto todos voltearon y sonrieron al ver a las gemelas Hikaru saludando desde lejos. En un segundo las dos estaban rodeadas de un montón de amigos que preguntaban: ¿Mañana se van? ¿Volverán? ¿Cómo es Japón? ¿Ya saben a que escuela irán?

Ambas sonreían y respondían a cada pregunta, la sonrisa de Itzuko volvió al saber que aún tenía unos cuantos amigos que la recordarían cuando ella ya estuviera lejos.

Itzuko dijo: Awww chicos realmente los extrañaré a todos han sido buenos conmigo y todo- Mirando especialmente a una persona, a Kaze.

Miyu de pronto siguió: Ojalá sigamos siendo amigos aunque sea de distancia y que todos nos recuerden y nos quieran por siempre.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas de charla y juegos, el celular de Miyu sonó, era su madre quien les pedía regresar para que terminaran de hacer sus maletas para mañana por la mañana. Ambas chicas se despidieron de todos, excepto Itzuko que no se quería despedir de Kaze, su amigo de la infancia del cual ella había estado enamorada, desgraciadamente él no tenía idea de sus sentimientos y por miedo a un rechazo, ella prefirió reprimir ese sentimiento. Ambos, uno frente a otro, solo se miraban profundamente…ninguno decía nada, Miyu los veía desde la acera sin querer gritarle a Itzuko que era hora de irse.

Itzuko lentamente dijo: E-Es hora de que me vaya Kaze...- esperando una respuesta como un "No te vayas" o un "Quédate conmigo"

Kaze solo pudo decir, cambiando su cara seria por una sonrisa: Que tengas buen viaje, siempre te recordaré Itzuko –

El pecho de Itzuko se estremeció, era un hecho, aun sentía algo por Kaze, su piel se erizó y cerró sus ojos para evitar que las lágrimas brotaran. Dio un gran suspiro, abrió sus ojos y extendió sus brazos en una señal en la que le pedía un abrazo a su gran amigo. Kaze respondió positivamente y la abrazó muy fuerte susurrándole al oído -Nunca me olvides—

En ese momento, fue inevitable que las lágrimas de Itzuko recorrieran su rostro, se sentía tan débil y no quería que ese momento terminara. Sin embargo, rápidamente se apartó de Kaze y le dijo, agachando su cara para que no viera sus lágrimas: -Jamás te olvidaré-

Después salió corriendo limpiando su rostro y llegando hacia donde estaba Miyu. Su hermana inocentemente le preguntó si todo estaba bien a lo que Itzuko contestó: -Te reto… una carrera hasta casa- Ella no podía dejar que su amada hermana la viera de esa manera, así que sólo corrió pensando:

-Es hora de comenzar de nuevo, mañana comenzará mi nueva vida…Kaze, te prometo que jamás te olvidaré, pero ahora mi sueño es diferente, mi sueño ya no serás tú…Ahora todo será distinto …Es tiempo de encontrar algo más, a mi verdadero chico ideal…Es hora de seguir adelante -

**"Mi decisión fue ir a buscarlo, más allá de toda la gente en el mundo"**

**Historia 2-. Hikari Kenzou**

-¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero!- Gritaba una chica resistiéndose a entrar dentro del auto de sus padres

Esa chica era Kenzou Hikari, una chica normal de 14 años de cabello negro, ojos grandes y marrones. Hikari estaba muy molesta y berrinchuda, se mudaría de nuevo y ya estaba cansada de tantos viajes. Había vivido en Alemania, Portugal, México y Corea del Sur, estaba cansada de recorrer el mundo una y otra vez gracias al trabajo de sus padres, no tenía ni idea de en cuantas escuelas había estado ya y sólo recordaba a dos o 3 amigos que había hecho en cada país.

-¡Mamá! Por que tenemos que mudarnos de nuevo, soy muy feliz aquí, no quiero irme, no quiero dejar a mis amigos- Gritaba Hikari, huyendo de Shin, su hermano mayor de 17 años, quien la perseguía para meterla al auto.

-Ya te lo he dicho, si nos mudamos a Tokyo tu padre conseguirá un buen puesto y ya no habrá más mudanzas, te lo prometo- Decía la madre de Hikari, desde el auto

-Si, claro ya he escuchado eso antes, ¡Shin suéltame yo puedo caminar sola!- Decía Hikari molesta mientras su hermano mayor la cargaba como una bebé.

Al final, metieron a Hikari en el auto y la familia Kenzou comenzó su viaje a Tokyo. Ella estaba bastante deprimida, ya que había estado estudiando en la escuela Kidokawa Seishuu, donde conoció a un magnifico goleador del equipo de futbol. Gracias a él, su amor por el futbol resurgió, aunque a su mamá no le encantaba la idea de que su única hija practicara un deporte que era en su mayoría varonil, pero al ver el desempeño que Hikari tenía en la cancha decidió darle una oportunidad.

Durante el viaje, Hikari no habló ni hizo berrinches, sólo pensaba en que había pasado con ese goleador del que se enamoró. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, solo lo conocía por Goenji, el goleador estrella de Kidokawa. Pensaba en por qué se había transferido hace tanto tiempo, si era como las transferencias de ella algún día regresaría, esa era la razón por la cual no quería irse.

Sólo pensaba en como ese chico del cual solo había presenciado un partido la deslumbró con sus tiro y jugadas. Entre tantas horas de pensamiento se quedó dormida y recordó aquel suceso que la atormentaba tanto. Justo el día en que iría a ver a ese chico Goenji en un partido en el tornero Futbol Frontera, fue testigo de un horrible accidente en donde una pequeña de aproximadamente 6 años había sido atropellada por un enorme camión, recordaba cada suceso incluso cuando al vio a la pequeña quien yacía en el suelo malherida.

-WAAAAHHHH!- Gritó Hikari espantada por esos horribles recuerdos.

-QUEEEE?-Gritó el hermano gemelo de Hikari, Masaki, a quien por poco le da un paro cardiaco por el susto.

-Uff, nada e-estaba soñando con eso de nuevo- Decía Hikari aún nerviosa…

-¿Te refieres a esa pequeña?-Comentó Shin con cara un tanto triste.

-S-Sí, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, que es lo que le habrá pasado, quisiera poder verla- Dijo Hikari tristemente.

Para evitar un ambiente tenso, Masaki hizo un rápido comentario: -Hehehem, yo sé a quien realmente deseas ver Hikari- Dijo con una cara misteriosa.

-A quien desea ver Hikari, Masaki?- Preguntó Shin en tono burlón.

-¡Ya verás si lo dices, hermano!- Comentó Hikari con una cara amenazante.

-Quieres ver a ese goleador del que siempre hablas ehh? Goenji-san no?- Gritó Masaki riéndose después de su hermana.

-Pero que?... Quien dice que quiero verlo? Ni siquiera lo conozco- Trataba de aclarar Hikari mientras su cara se ponía toda roja.

-Uhhh, Mira! Mira! ha comenzado a ruborizarse, mira que roja estás!-Le decía Shin a su pequeña hermana quien estaba a punto de explotar de la pena que sentía.

-Vaya que te gusta ese chico, Hika-chan- Decía su propia madre.

-¡Mamá! No los alientes- Decía Hikari casi llorando.

-¿Que a mi bebé le gusta quien? ¿Que qué? Donde vive esa cosa ¡GRRR!- Exclamaba enojado el sobre protector padre de Hikari.

- Reían sin parar los dos hermanos de Hikari.

-ARRRGG! Ambos están muertos vengan aquí- Les gritaba Hikari mientras golpeaba a Shin y halaba el cabello de Masaki.

-Ara Ara! Chicos dejen de pelear en el auto, ¡Hikari compórtate!- Gritaba la mamá de Hikari para poder controlarlos.

-Miren chicos hemos llegado a nuestra nueva ciudad, La ciudad Inazuma.- Dijo el padre de Hikari emocionado.

Los tres chicos se pegaron a las ventanas para poder ver el nuevo lugar donde vivirían. Shin y Masaki se veían entusiasmados pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Hikari, ninguna expresión salió de su rostro sólo se quedó viendo una gran torre de metal en el centro de la ciudad y dijo:

-Con que la cuidad Inazuma, tsk… no es la gran cosa, ¿Que hay de interesante aquí?- Dijo Hikari volviendo a su asiento.

-No juzgues un libro por su portada, Hikari, quien sabe que nuevas experiencias puedas vivir en este lugar-Dijo su padre tratando de alegrarla.

-Hump! No veo nada interesante por aquí- Volvió a decir la chica aún molesta.

-Quien sabe hermana, tal vez y te encuentres un nuevo goleador que sea tu próximo novio- Comentó Masaki inocentemente.

-MASAKI AHORA SI ESTÁS MUERTO- Gritó Hikari enloquecida.


End file.
